Sonic Tales: All I Want For Christmas
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After defeating one of Eggman's plan, Sonic finds himself in a town called Avale. Where Sonic makes a promise to a little girl to find her missing father and the missing people of Avale town. Meanwhile some old enemies are back and Sonic has to deal with them and put a stop to their plan. Can Sonic save the day in time before Christmas eve. The seventh entry of Sonic Tales
1. Chapter 1

_It's the time to be jolly and spread kindness to the whole world and thats what Sonic really likes about Christmas as it was his favorite holiday next to Halloween. There is only a few days left until Christmas day and every boy and girl in the world are getting excited as Christmas comes close, hoping on that day that they get the present they want from Santa, even though secretly it was their parents that bought their present so they won't be disappointed, but enough about my childhood. You came to read about Sonic's Christmas tale. Let's join Sonic and his friends as their Christmas adventure unfolds._

Honey's Home

"Mom, I'm heading to Sonic's home to visit him!" Honey said, putting on a red scarf around her neck getting ready to leave her house. "Okay Honey, remember to bring Sonic that case of christmas cookies I made for him." Honey's mom Rose, shouted from the kitchen. "Also tell Sonic from me and your father that we wish him a Merry Christmas." Rose added in.

"Alright mom I will, Sonic is gonna love the cookies you made for him and he's gonna love the christmas present I got him." Honey said looking at a large rectangular shape present wrapped in wrapping paper. Before Honey, left she put on her winter ear muffs leaving her house into the cold weather.

The first thing that Honey saw walking out her door was the christmas decorations from her neighbors that were displayed on their houses. The snowflakes were falling from the sky slowly and softly which made Honey stick out her tongue hoping to catch some snowflakes. Honey started making her way to Sonic's house through the snowy weather. She had a smile feeling the christmas spirit all around her.

Along the way, Honey encounter kids playing in their front yards building snowmen, using their sleds to slide down a little snowy mountain they made or having a snowball fight, which Honey was carefully avoiding hoping that the cookies that her mother made for Sonic, don't get cover in snow.

"WOAH!" Honey quickly ducked her down as a snowball almost hit her face. "That was a close one, I better move fast or I'll be a snowcat". Honey said as she manage to dodge multiple incoming snowballs almost hitting her.

Honey soon found herself at the shopping center of Station Square, where a lot of people in their winter clothes were doing Christmas shopping to get the present for their friends and family. Honey also heard some christmas caroler in the center of Station Square singing some Christmas songs hoping to get money for charity.

Honey came close to the carolers and threw in ten dollars in their case of money for charity. The carolers gave Honey a thank you and wave her goodbye as she continued her way to Sonic's place. "Well look like I have done my good deed of the day." Honey said with a smile of pride as she was heading through the park.

As Honey was walking through Station Square's park, she saw a christmas festival being prepared with a concert stage in middle of it. She saw Team Chaotix was on the stage preparing the instruments. "Hey you guys its me!" Honey shouted to the group of detectives to get their attention.

"Hey Honey!" Team Chaotix shouted back, happy to see their cat friend. Honey then got up the stage with Team Chaotix and began to chat with them. "So what are you guys doing here?" Honey asked, happy to see them.

"We're here because we were chosen to play the music for the concert on Christmas eve. It's also to raise money for charity." Vector answer. "Cool, so guys are you just rehearsing for it until then?" Honey asked.

"We sure are, although we need to two singers to sing the song we're playing and none of us here can sing well." Espio add in. "Well I hate to brag but I'm quite the singer you know." Vector said proudly. "Yeah, a singer that can easily make everyone go deaf hearing you." Charmy mocked Vector.

"Why you little….come here!" Vector said angrily as he started to chase Charmy. "Catch me you big crocodile." Charmy said taunting as he started to fly away from Vector. As Honey and Espio watch Vector chase Charmy all over the concert stage, Honey then had a idea. "I know I can be the singer of the song." Honey suggested. "Really, do you want to?" Espio asked.

"Of course, I'm good singer and I would like to help you guys out." Honey said, offering her assistance. "That's great, but now we need another singer for the song, but who?." Espio said as he and Honey began to think of someone.

"I Know who and trust me he's gonna do it especially since it's for charity." Honey stated. "Who?" Espio asked. "Sonic!" Honey shouted excitedly

"Sonic?!" Espio said, unable to believe Honey's answer. "Yeah, he can really sing good when you hear him. I caught him singing once when he was clean his house and let me tell you it's fantastic" Honey stated.

"Well alright I'll tell the gang we got you and Sonic as our singers. Here's the song we're playing for the concert." Espio said handing over the sheet of paper with the lyrics to the song. Honey looked carefully at lyrics as she smiled.

"I love this song and it's perfect for the concert." Honey said excitedly. "I see ya guys on the day of the concert, I'm on my way to Sonic's house." Honey said waving goodbye to Espio. Espio wave goodbye back to Honey as he began to stop Vector from hurting Charmy.

At Sonic's house

"Jingle bell, Jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells rings." Sonic sang. The blue blur was enjoy his time burning all the love letters he had gotten from Amy the other day in his mail box.

"Ah nothings smells more good than the smell of burning love letters from a girl I have no romantic feelings for at all." Sonic said happily watching all the hard worked love letters Amy made for him turn to ashes in his fireplace.

"If there was one good thing about these love letters is that their good to keep the fire warm hahahaha." Sonic laugh as he got up. "Now where was I? Oh yeah now I remember, I was watching the Rifftrax version of 'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' on tv." Sonic said walking to his couch to sit on.

As Sonic was watching tv, his doorbell rang which he got up and answer the door. At the door, it was Amy Rose who was holding a mistletoe in the air. "Look what I have Sonic." Amy cheerfully said pointing at the mistletoe above. Sonic had an annoyed face, showing he doesn't want to deal with this.

"By Christmas tradition Sonic, you have to give me a kiss and…." Amy was cut off as Sonic quickly grabbed the mistletoe, grabbed a lighter, burned the mistletoe with the lighter and stomped it on the ground. Amy watch in horror as Sonic angrily stomped on the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas." Sonic said, blandly to Amy as he then slammed his door closed in front of Amy's face. "There now, I don't want to deal with that today. I hate Christmas romance." Sonic said as he dusted his hands as he went back to his couch with a happy smile on his face, showing no regrets for what he did to Amy. Amy was still outside Sonic's house when a pack of hungry winter wolves chased her away with Sonic watching through his window laughing at her.

An hour passed as Sonic was watching tv until once again his doorbell rang. Sonic opened the door only to have a smile on him as he met face to face with his good friend Honey the Cat at his door. "Hey Sonic, Merry Christmas." Honey cheerfully said.

"Feliz Navidad!" Sonic said happily in spanish as Honey came into his house. Honey looked down the floor to see a black spot. "Sonic what is that?" Honey pointing at the black spot. "Burned mistletoe." Sonic replied. "Let me guess, Amy?" Honey said looking at Sonic. "Eeyup." Sonic answered. "Figures, that girl doesn't know when to quit." Honey said. "Tell me about it." Sonic said to his cat friend.

"Well anyways Sonic, my mom made you some Christmas cookies, I hope you like them." Honey said handing over the case of cookies to Sonic. "Are you kidding, anything your moms makes is like eating at five star restaurant." Sonic said, receiving the case of cookies from Honey. "Also I know it's bit early, but I got you a Christmas present." Honey said, handing over the rectangular shape present to Sonic.

"Honey you didn't need to get me anything you know." Sonic said smiling at Honey. "Yeah but I just wanted to be a good friend is all, come on open it up you'll love it." Honey said excited. Sonic nodded as he began to unwrap his present, only to have a wide smile on his face when saw what his present was.

"No way." Sonic said looking at his present. "You got me a 'Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla' movie poster and put a frame on it as well." Sonic said happily. "Merry Christmas Sonic." Honey said once again, knowing how much a Godzilla fan Sonic was.

"Thanks Honey, this is so going to be on my wall, in fact I think I'll do it right now." Sonic said as he ran to a wall with pictures of his friends when he notice something. "Huh? I don't remember ever putting these pictures here." Sonic said looking at multiple pictures of Amy on his wall.

Sonic then had annoyed expression on his face as he quickly grabbed all the pictures of Amy and threw them into his fire place and went back to his wall and placed the Godzilla poster on it. "There that's better, don't you think Honey?" Sonic asked. "Yup a big improvement indeed." Honey said agreeing with Sonic. "I also have a present for you Honey, wait here for sec." Sonic said, running up to his room.

Honey waited about a minutes until Sonic came back from his room holding three presents in his arms. "Not only I got you present, but I also got your parents presents as well." Sonic said, giving Honey the presents. "Now open your present." Sonic said as he began to eat one of the Christmas cookies.

Honey opened her present to find new fingerless red and black fighting gloves. "Awesome, some new fighting gloves." Honey said happily. "How did you know I needed a new pair?" Honey said, while looking at the design of her new fighting gloves.

"Well the other day, when you, me and Tails were fighting against Eggman. I saw how rotten and old you're fighting gloves were, so I thought you needed a new pair." Sonic said as Honey was trying them on. "So what do you think?" Sonic asked, as Honey finished putting them on. Honey started throwing multiple punches at the air testing her new gloves.

"It feels great, I can't wait when we face Eggman so I can beat his robots with these new fighting gloves." Honey said jabbing her fist to her hand together. "Come and join me to eat these cookies with me while we watch some Christmas specials on tv." Sonic said to Honey. "Alright sounds like fun." Honey said, as she joined Sonic.

"Oh Sonic I need to tell you something." Honey said as she pulled a piece of paper. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Vector and his gang are doing a concert for the Christmas festival at Station Square and they needed two singers for the song they're are playing." Honey said.

"And?" Sonic asked wanting to know where this was going. "And I volunteer both you and me to sing the song together for the concert." Honey said as Sonic began thinking into his deep thought to what to make of this. "Come on Sonic, I know you're a great singer and beside it's for charity." Honey said.

"Well alright, since theres a good cause for it, I'll do it. What is the song we are singing anyways?" Sonic asked. Honey handed over the sheet of lyrics to Sonic, which he looked at. "Oh this song, well your lucky I know this song in the back of my head." Sonic said smiling.

"Thanks Sonic for helping. You know thats what I always like about you Sonic, you're always willing to help others in need no matter what." Honey said happily to her friend. "Yeah well, I'm willing to help others in need even if it kills me." Sonic stated.

Suddenly there was a hard knock at Sonic's door. "I wonder who can that be?" Sonic said walking up to the door. Sonic opened the door only to find his buddy Tails with a face of fear. "Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asked his worried friend.

"Sonic, Eggman is attacking Station Square, we gotta stop him like we always do when he does." Tails said quickly as he ran to the Tornado that he parked in front of Sonic's house.

"Alright, now I can use the new fighting gloves you gave me to destroy Eggman's robot." Honey excitedly said, cracking her knuckles. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Sonic said as he and Honey ran to the Tornado to face Eggman at Station Square.

At Station Square

"Ho ho ho ho, Merry Christmas from your new ruler of the world, Dr. Eggman." Eggman said laughing evilly in his eggmobile, watching the people of Station Square panicking and fleeing from Eggman's mechanical flying reindeers and mechanical snowmen, made by the mad scientist himself.

"If Santa can't make my Christmas wish come true by making me the ruler of earth, then I just have to make it happen myself ho ho ho." Eggman said as he continued laughing, watching his robots destroying anything they see, replacing every christmas banner with Eggman banners around Station Square.

One of the mechanical snowmen saw a female child on the floor who was crying that she can't find her mom anywhere. "I want my mom! I want mommy!" the little girl cried as she was too scared to run away. "SARAH!" shouted a woman, who was the mother of the child. "SARAH!" the woman shouted as she spotted the mechanical snowman with a buzz saw as an arm coming towards to her little girl Sarah.

"Please don't hurt her, I beg of you!" the woman cried as she tried to run to her daughter to save her. "Mommy!" Sarah cried, as the mechanical snowman was about to strike. "NOOOO!" the woman cried as she fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see the horror that was gonna happen.

As she covered her eyes for the next ten seconds, she then heard a voice in front of her, "Excuse ma'am." said the voice. The woman then looked up to see Sonic the Hedgehog, holding her little daughter Sarah in his arms.

"I believe this little girl belongs to you." Sonic said with his trademark grin. The woman looked behind Sonic, only to find the mechanical snowman that was gonna attack her daughter, torn apart by the blue blur.

"Mommy!" Sarah happily cried as she jumped out of Sonic's arm to hug her mother. "Oh Sarah! My sweet Sarah!" the woman cried as she and daughter gave each hug with Sonic watching them with a warm smile of happiness.

The woman then looked at Sonic, "Thank you Sonic for saving her, she's my whole world to me." the woman said as she picked up her daughter and got up to her feet. "No problem, now get out here and have yourself a Merry Christmas with her." Sonic said with a smile as the woman nodded and left the area with her daughter in her arms.

Sonic watch the two leave completely as he then turned his head to Eggman who was watching his robot destroy Station Square. "EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted with face of determination. Eggman turned his head to Sonic.

"Ah Sonic, coming to save the day as usual." Eggman mocked. "Yeah coming to kick your butt as usual." Sonic mocked back, making the mad doctor a bit mad. "Don't forget about us Sonic." Honey said coming towards Sonic with Tails flying next to her.

"How can I?" Sonic said smiling at the both of them. "Enough talk, ATTACK THEM MY ROBOTS!" Eggman demand his robot. Suddenly all the mechanical reindeers and mechanical snowmen turn their attention to the Sonic, Honey and Tails and started to charge at them. "Let's get this party started." Sonic said as he and his friends got in their fighting position.

The mechanical reindeers' noses started glow red and began to shoot lasers out of their noses aiming for the trio. Three of them dodge incomming lasers as they started to fight back. Sonic was dodging the mechanical snowmens' buzz saw arms and tricking them into destroying each with their own weapons.

Tails found a large broken glass on the floor from a damage store that the machines destroyed and used it to reflect the laser beams from the mechanical reindeers, reflecting them back destroying both the mechanical reindeers and snowmen.

Honey was destroying the mechanical snowmen with her martial arts skills and ripping apart the mechanical snowmen's buzz saws with great strength and used it as her own weapon against them by cutting and slicing through them.

Soon all was left was a pile of broken robot parts around them as the three of them turn their attention to Eggman, who was not happy with the results he saw.

"Guess who's gonna be on Santa's naughty list this year." Sonic mocked Eggman with Tails and Honey laughing at Eggman. "You wretched hedgehog, you never let me have what I want." Eggman wined as he pounded on his eggmobile like a little child.

"Jeez for a man of a IQ of 300, he acts like a little kid doesn't he." Honey added in. "Tell us about it." both Sonic and Tails said at the same time. "I'll be back soon Sonic, this time with much fire power that will get rid of you and your pesky friends!" Eggman shouted angrily as he flew away in his eggmobile.

"And we'll be ready to take them down no matter what!" Sonic shouted back as he, Honey and Tails gave each others hive fives in job well done in defeating Eggman once again.

The people of Station Square soon came back only to have some depression faces from how Eggman destroyed the Christmas decorations that the people put their hearts to. Many people seem to lost their Christmas joy as they looked the destroyed decorations around them. "Man, we may have defeated Eggman, but he destroyed the joy here." Tails said sadly watching the people looking depressed.

"If there was something we can do to them back the joy they once had." Honey said thinking. Sonic then looked to his left to see some of Eggman's broken mechanical reindeers that were still functional as the machines were still moving. Sonic then looked at his right to find a replica of Santa's sleigh that was displayed outside a store with unused Christmas decorations inside of it. Sonic then a smug face as he had a idea.

"I have an idea to bring back the Christmas joy here." Sonic said excitedly. "How?" Tails asked. "Tails, we are gonna use that smart brain of yours to work." Sonic happily said pointing his best friend's head.

Moments later

As the people of Station Square stood there silence and seeing their once joyful christmas city. They all put their head up when they heard some reindeer bells ringing from the sky. Some kids were getting excited as they think they were getting a visit by Santa, but instead the people of Station Square were getting the next best thing.

"TAAH!" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked up only to find Sonic using the replica of Santa's sleigh and using Eggman's mechanical flying reindeers as he is using them to fly the sleigh, making him look like Santa. Sonic even had his own Santa hat on his head, making the Santa experience more true.

As Sonic was flying through Station Square leaving a trail of magical like golddust coming behind the sleigh, he put around the Christmas decorations he got from the store putted it all over Station Square, bring it back to it's Christmas joy before Eggman attacked it. The people were so astounded in joy as they watch Sonic bring back their happiness by his actions.

"WOOHOO! HAHAHA!" Sonic shouted happily as he made golden loops in air thanks to the golddust trail he was leaving behind, just having the time of his life ridding the sleigh.

Honey and Tails were watching their hedgehog friend from the ground, smiling that he was doing something helpful to the people. "Hahaha look at Sonic go." Tails laughed watching his brother having fun.

"This wouldn't have happen if weren't for you Tails." Honey said praising Tails. "Aw it was nothing, all I did was re-program and re-build Eggman's mechanical reindeers. It was all Sonic's idea to do this." Tails said as he and Honey and the people of Station Square watched Sonic continuing putting on the new Christmas decorations on the city.

Soon Sonic was done putting back the Christmas decorations, making Station Square return to it's glorious Christmas state. "There that should do it." Sonic said looking around Station Square. Everybody cheered and clapped for Sonic's action as he continued fly in the sky with Santa's sleigh.

"Alright time to land this thing and head back home with Honey and Tails, so we can watch the some Christmas special." Sonic said happily, looking at the people below him.

As Sonic was about to land to the ground, some of the reindeers had a malfunction and they started to haywire, making Sonic lose control of them. "Hey what's going on!?" Sonic said having a hard time controlling the reindeers, making everyone on the ground worry for the hero.

"Oh no, some of the reindeers had a malfunction." Tails said. Honey had a face of concern as she watch her blue hedgehog friend losing control of the reindeers. "

We gotta do something to help him Tails." Honey said. As soon as Honey said that, Sonic and the reindeers had left Station Square with Sonic not knowing where they are going at a high speed. "Come on we gotta follow him." Tails said to Honey as they both started to chase after Sonic's outta control reindeers.

Miles away from Station Square

Sonic found himself in a dark foggy sky as he couldn't see where he was going as the mechanical reindeers kept on flying. "Confound this fog!" Sonic said in a swedish accent, still trying to do something about the reindeers.

The hedgehog didn't knew where he was as he lost track of time, flying through the fog hundreds of feet in the air. Sonic then saw that reindeers stop working as they fell because they lost the power to function.

"Oh oh, this can't be good." Sonic said as he and reindeers started to fall from the sky in a fast velocity. "WOAHHH!" Sonic shouted as the cold wind was hitting his face.

"I better brace for impact. GERONIMO!" Sonic shouted as he was getting ready for impact. Sonic and the reindeers then landed on the ground causing the ground the shake by the power of the impact.

Sonic manage to survive the impact, but was too injured to stand up making him crawl away from the broken sleigh and reindeers that were on fire. Sonic looked around his surroundings as his vision became blurry.

What Sonic saw is that he landed in a dark snowy forest, but was only to see little of it, due to how dark it was. The last thing Sonic saw was a little girl hiding behind a tree looking at him, before he blacked out on the snowy ground.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time when we meet our favorite blue hero, he just save the day again from Dr. Eggman at Station Square where the mad scientist cause such a ruckus that caused the people there to be depressed from Eggman's action in the aftermath. Luckily for the people at Station Square that Sonic, Tails, and Honey were there to stop Eggman and Sonic cheered everyone up by bringing them their Christmas joy back with Eggman's mechanical reindeers he used for his Santa act. Unfortunately, some of the reindeers went haywire causing Sonic to lose control and take him out of the city. Sonic crashed landed in a forest miles away from Station Square, where he blacked out moments after the crash. Let's see what awaits for him as his adventure continues in this tale. _

"AAHHHH!" screamed Sonic as he woke up in a warm bed. Sonic was breathing heavily as he quickly looked around him to only find himself in a warm room with a fireplace as the only source of light. "Where am I? Just where am I?" Sonic said still looking around the room confused. Sonic then place his hands on head to and felt a head bandage on him.

"Just who did this to me?" Sonic asked. Sonic looked to right to find a drawer with a glass of water on top of it, which he grabbed and drinked much to his thirst. "I wonder who did this to me?" Sonic asked, wondering who patched him with the bandage. "The last thing remember was crashing and I landed in a forest and…" Sonic stopped talking when he saw the door to the room open slowly.

Sonic couldn't do a thing as he was still injured by the crash, the only thing he could do right now is stay in bed and see who was coming in the room. The person that came in the room was a woman who looked about in her early thirties.

She had a long brunette hair, wearing a light blue winter sweater and black winter jeans, she was holding a tray of food in her hands. She gave Sonic a warm smile as she began to speak.

"Oh I see that you're awake, good." the woman said happily. Sonic has never seen this woman before, but he went on asked her some questions.

"Who are you and where am I?" Sonic asked, really wanting to know what's going on. "Don't be alarm, my name is Beth." Beth said placing the tray of food on the drawer next to the bed. "And my second question?" Sonic asked. "You're in my house right now, right here in the town village of Avale in the middle of a forest." Beth answered.

"So are you the one who patched me up and brought me here?" Sonic asked once again. "Yes and no." Beth answered with a smile. "Yes I patched you up, but I'm not the one who brought you here." Beth said, making Sonic have a questioned looked on his face.

Sonic and Beth then turned their heads to the door as it was slowly opening. "Here is the person that brought you here, come on out don't be shy." Beth said as a five year girl who looked almost like the woman, shyly came in the room. Sonic recognize her as she was the last thing he remember seeing before he blacked out from the crashed.

"He...hello." the little girl shyly said at the door. "Come on Carol say hello to the hedgehog you saved a little closer to him." Beth said smiling. "I believe you haven't told us your name?" Beth asked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said, seeing that he can trust the two as they went as far to patch him up and bring him to their place.

"Sonic, this is my daughter Carol, she was the one who found you and brought you here." Beth said. Sonic the turned his to Carol and gave her a small smile. Carol hid behind her mother as the hedgehog looked at her. "Haha sorry about that, Carol is shy meeting new people." Beth said chuckling from her daughter's shyness from the hedgehog.

"It's okay, it's not everyday that you meet a blue talking hedgehog hahaha." Sonic said teasing himself. "I….I….I found this on your head." Carol said shyly coming towards Sonic with the Santa hat he was wearing before in her hand.

"Hey theres my hat." Sonic said happily as he got the Santa hat from Carol. "Sonic I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happen before the crash. I'm quite curious how you came here in the first place." Beth asked. "Well it started hours ago…" Sonic said beginning to tell his story, putting on the Santa hat.

Moments later

"And thats when your daughter found me in the crash site in the forest." Sonic said finishing his story while finishing up the food Beth left on the drawer. Both Beth and Carol were surprised by the things the hedgehog's actions in his story. Especially Carol who had a smile throughout the story. "My wish did came true!" Carol said happily as she gave Sonic a hopeful smile. Both Sonic and Beth looked at Carol confused by what she just said.

"What do you mean that your wish came true dear?" Beth asked her daughter. "Last night I saw a shooting star and I wish a for someone who can help us find my dad." Carol said. "Help you find your dad?" Sonic asked confused by what she said about someone helping to find her dad.

"Sorry about my daughter's remark Sonic, you see for a few months now people have been going missing. Some people think that something is kidnapping the people in the the forest by who knows what." Beth said as she turned her head away from Sonic. "They even got my husband too when he was out into the forest." Beth said sadly.

This made Sonic curious and wanted to learn more about the missing people. "Have people ever gone looking for them?" Sonic asked. "Yes but those that go looking for them end up missing as well." Beth said. "We tried our best and send some of the best people to do the job, but they end up having the same fate." Beth said. Sonic then had a bold smile as he tried to get out of bed for action.

"Not if I have anything to do about it. Arg!" Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to get out of bed. "Sonic please don't get out of bed you're still injured from the crash." Beth said trying to make the hedgehog stay in bed. "Right now get some rest, you need to it to heal your body." Beth said.

"Fine, just so you know I'm a fast healer. I'll be up on my feet tomorrow." Sonic stated as he went back to bed. Beth nodded as she left the room with the food tray Sonic ate from, leaving Sonic alone with Carol.

"Sonic?" Carol said looking at Sonic. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "Can you really find my dad and the missing people too?" Carol asked. "Yes I can." Sonic said happily making Carol smile. "Tell me Carol what do you want for Christmas." Sonic asked the little girl.

"All I want is my dad to come back safe and sound with me and mom and the missing people to come back to their families. Thats really what I want for Christmas. I don't care about the presents like most kids do. I just really want my dad back" Carol said, making Sonic smile at her love for her family.

"Then I'll make a promise to find your father and the missing the people." Sonic said. "Really. A promise?" Carol said looking at the hedgehog with hopeful eyes. "Not just a boring old promise. A Christmas promise. This is my thanks to you for helping me out back in the forest." Sonic said in his trademark grin while giving Carol a thumbs up.

"You're really gonna help find my dad and the others just like that." Carol said as she was getting close to Sonic, still unbelieving that Sonic was willing to help. "Eeyup helping people is what I do and enjoy doing. It's like my job or something." Sonic stated. "I never met someone that was so willing to help out let alone enjoy liking it." Beth said, while coming in the room.

"Well now you have." Sonic replied back with his trademark grin. "Come on Carol it's time to go to bed, you can talk to Sonic tomorrow." Beth said as she and her daughter left the room, leaving Sonic all alone. "Tomorrow it's gonna be one heck of an adventure, I'm really feeling it hahaha." Sonic said laughing at the last words he said before sleeping.

The next day

_News about Sonic going to find the missing people spread fast as the people of Avale was small place compared to many other places Sonic has been to before. Some people of Avale had some hope that the blue hedgehog would find their loves and bring them back. Other people didn't believe the hedgehog could not do it and think that he would end up missing as the others. What really shocked the people most about it all was that Sonic was going alone with no weapons or protection of any sort._

The day came as the sun was shining bright above the cloudy sky over the village of Avale. Sonic was stretching his legs outside of Beth's house getting ready for the adventure that awaits him. Beth came out her house with her daughter holding something in her arms. Beth came close to Sonic as he kept on stretching his legs. "Man, my body does my feel great after a long rest." Sonic happily as his body was back to shape.

"Sonic are you sure don't need anything that can you help you?" Beth asked as she was concern for the blue hero. "No I don't, all I need are theses shoes and gloves and I'll be fine." Sonic pointing to his trademark shoes and gloves. "Well can you least take this red winter scarf. I don't want you to have sore throat from the cold weather." Carol said handing the red scarf to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the red winter scarf and put it around his neck feeling the warmth wearing it. "Wow this scarf is warm, thanks." Sonic said thanking Carol. "It belongs to my husband Mike, seeing that weather here gets colder as the day goes, Carol figures you'll need it at the moment." Beth said as Sonic nodded.

Sonic then looked at Carol and got to his knee to be at the same level of height of her. "Sonic please come back safe." Carol said looking into Sonic's emerald eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon, beside I made a Christmas promise to find your dad didn't I?" Sonic said happily to the little brunette girl. "So you better watch out that you better not cry and you better not pout." Sonic said.

"Why?" Carol asked. "Because I'm telling you why….because….I'm here." Sonic said patting Carol's head and gave her a caring smile and put his santa hat on her head softly, as he stand up began leaving, giving Beth and Carol a thumbs up to them.

Carol smiled as she watch the hedgehog leave to his latest adventure, as Carol looked at her mother. "Mom I think my wish really came true." Carol said to her mother. "What makes you say that dear?" Beth asked her daughter.

"When I looked at Sonic's eyes, all I see is my wish coming true." Carol said happily as she and her mother watch the hedgehog leave through the forest, holding tightly to the santa hat that Sonic put on her head. "I know you can do it Sonic." Carol said as she and her mother went back into their house.

Sonic had a bold smile on his face getting really excited about this adventure. "I'm getting Mothras in my stomach think about this adventure. It's getting me all giddy and I can't help it." Sonic laughed, heading towards the forest. Unaware that he triggered something on the way.

Some place mysterious

"Aw man, the motion detectors detected someone coming into the forest." said a sad voice. "Put it on the monitor, I wanna see the person who is stupid enough come into the forest." said a burly figure. The monitor turned on and popped out in front of him as what he saw on it shocked him. "It's that blasted hedgehog again." said a female voice in a angry tone seeing the sight of the blue hedgehog on the monitor.

"He's gonna ruin our plans like he did before boss." said another voice in sloppy tone. "Grrrr….of all the places, he just had to come here." said a old man voice. "AW YEAH! NOW I CAN GET REVENGE ON THAT BLUE RAT AND SEND HIM HOME IN A BOX!" said a hyper active voice, pounding his chest.

These six individuals were none other than a group of zeti known as the Deadly Six: Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom, and Zor, which Sonic beat each of them back on their planet called planet Hex. "Zomom, Zor, and Zeena, I need you three to stop that hedgehog. So he won't ruin our plans." Zavok said looking at the three as they nodded.

"HEY HOW COME I CAN'T GET IN THE ACTION! I WANT TO FACE THAT BLUE RAT!" Zazz shouted angrily. "Calm down Zazz, you'll get your chance when it comes." Master Zik said calming down his student. "Aw man what's the point of all this anyways." Zor said depressed looking at his blue rose in his hand.

"Just leave it to us Zavok, we'll get rid of that hedgehog. Right after I eat this 20 feet long submarine sandwich." Zomom said as he started eating his fifth sandwich of the day. "I just hope I don't chip a nail when I'm done with that hedgehog. Maybe I'll take that red scarf he's wearing, it looks so divine." Zeena said, painting her sharp fingernails as the three of them left to face the Sonic.

With Sonic

Sonic was running through the snowy forest looking around if he can catch a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary that can lead to the missing people. "Darn no lead or anything." Sonic said still looking around. Sonic stop dead in his tracks and began to think of another way to find the missing people. Sonic then leaned on a tree to think a little better when out of a sudden he caught a glimpse of something glowing in his right, coming towards him.

"What in the world….WOAH!" Sonic shouted as he ducked down as the beam of light hit the tree he was leaning on, leaving a huge burned hole on it. "That was close….what was that just now?" Sonic said, looking at the tree with the hole.

The blue hero then turned his head where the beam of light came from, only to see more beam of lights coming towards him. "Oh oh this can't be good." Sonic getting ready for action.

The beams of light were all coming towards Sonic as he quickly dodge them thanks to his quick timing. "Feels like I'm playing a game of dodgeball, only thing is that it involves my life on the line." Sonic said, quickly dodge another beam of light.

The beams of light stopped coming when Sonic saw what was shooting them come closer. Sonic saw it was Eggman's Buzz Bombers but something was different about them. These Buzz Bombers were more deform looking as if someone tried to put them back together.

"It can't be Eggman who would do this, he would never make his machines look like this." Sonic said as the Buzz Bombers began to charge up their attacks. "Someone else is using them, but who?" Sonic said.

Sonic quickly ran up to them and grabbed one of the Buzz bombers and used it to shoot at the others Buzz Bombers, almost like a shooting gallery. Sonic destroyed the last Buzz Bomber and destroy the one in his hand when he was done using it.

"There, that was actually fun." Sonic said happily dusting off the his gloves. Sonic then looked down as a shadow was getting bigger and bigger underneath him. "BELLY-FLOP!" shouted a voice from the sky. Sonic looked at the sky and saw something huge coming towards him.

"What the!?" Sonic said as he quickly moved away from the impact. Sonic cleared the away the dust from the impact only to see a familiar foe in front of him. "No way, it's you!" Sonic said seeing a familiar yellow zeti. "Yeah it's me and I'm ready to beat you and have a snack when I'm done." Zomom said, pounding his huge stomach.

"Well I see that you guys are the ones causing the disappearance of the people of Avale and made those deform Buzz Bombers, am I right?" Sonic said getting ready for action. "So what if we are? You got a problem with that?" Zomom said. "Yeah I do." Sonic said as he started to run up to Zomom.

Then out of nowhere, Zomom pulled out a 20 feet long submarine sandwich with three layers of cheese and slap Sonic's face with it. "You gotta be kidding me man, a sandwich?" Sonic said rubbing his left cheek where the sandwich hit him. Sonic was about to charge up his spindash, only to get slap again from the sandwich. "Hahaha this is fun." Zomom said laughing at the hedgehog.

"Okay, now I'm seri…." Sonic was cut off as he got slapped again from the sandwich. "Now I'm…" Sonic tried talking again, but he kept on getting slapped by the sandwich. Everytime Sonic tried to talk, he kept on getting interrupted by getting slapped by the 20 feet long sandwich, It's been going on for about a minute and Sonic is getting annoyed by it and Zomom laughing and mocking the hedgehog.

"THAT"S IT!" Sonic shouted angrily as he ducked down, making the sandwich miss. Sonic quickly grabbed the sandwich and hold on to it like a pole. "Hey! Get off my sandwich!" Zomom said, trying to shake off Sonic from his 20 feet long submarine sandwich.

Sonic was holding on to it for his dear life holding on to the sandwich. He then thought of an idea, "I hope this works." Sonic said. Sonic then started to eat the sandwich rapidly, making the sandwich less tall and more short.

"Hey! Stop eating my sandwich, only I can eat this sandwich!" Zomom said trying hard to shake off the hedgehog off his sandwich. As Sonic got close to Zomom, who was holding the sandwich at the end of it, Sonic quickly got off the sandwich, making the sandwich only a feet long after eating it.

"*Burrp* Oh boy thats was good, could use a little mustard though." Sonic teased as Zomom was on his knee looking in his hands his once 20 feet sandwich, now just a regular size sandwich. "My beautiful sandwich, it's ruined." Zomom cried as tears of waterfall were coming out his eyes.. "Oh don't be such a big baby, you can just make another one." Sonic kept on mocking.

Zomom looked at Sonic with a boiling face of anger and started to charge up to Sonic. "Look like I made someone mad hahaha." Sonic laughed as he began to run through the forest as he thought of another idea to beat Zomom.

"Come back here hedgehog, you'll pay for what you did to my sandwich." Zomom said crashing through the trees of the forest with the strength of his anger.

For the next ten minutes Sonic ran through the dark part of the forest as Zomom kept on chasing him, making Zomom tired and weak from the trees he has been crashing through, while Sonic was singing some christmas songs to annoy Zomom to keep him chasing him for his plan to work.

"Come *Breathing* back *Breathing* here you stupid *Breathing* hedgehog." Zomom said as he was out of breath to speak properly unable to see the hedgehog due to the dark forest.

"Time to end this yellow slop." Sonic said charging up. Sonic got close to Zomom and jumped and made his knee hit Zomom's chubby face, knocking him out to snowy ground. "Ah shot I think I over did it. I needed him awake to tell me where are the other deadly six." Sonic blaming himself, looking at down on the yellow zeti.

"Sigh why not try looking over here loser." said a depressed voice

Sonic looked behind him and saw a blue depressed zeti he knows as Zor, who was leaning on a tree looking at his blue rose. "You! Where are the other zeti at?" Sonic said as he quickly grabbed Zor. "Sigh why should I, it's pointless if I tell you. Just like how pointless is romance, happiness, and life itself." Zor said depressed still looking at his blue rose.

"Well actually have to agree with you about romance, it's so pointless." Sonic said agreeing with the depressed zeti about romance being pointless. "Now tell me where are…" Sonic was cut off as Zor disappeared in front of him. "Hey where did you go?" Sonic said looking around the forest.

"Over here." Zor said looking down at his out cold yellow zeti friend. "Seeing others in pain is actually one of the few things that make me little happy." Zor said looking at Zomom who was knocked out on the snowy ground. "No I'm over here." said another Zor coming into the scene.

"No I'm over here." said another Zor. Soon multiple Zors were coming in as they looked ready to attack Sonic. "You can't beat me Sonic, just give up. Just like I given up on life." one of the Zor clones said. They all charge up to the blue hero as he got ready for action.

Sonic blocked and attacked their moves as they were ganging up on him trying to get the best of him in this handicap fight. As Sonic kept on fighting them off, more and more clones kept on appearing making the fight pointless if he kept on fighting. "I gotta find a way to stop these clone from coming." Sonic said in his head while fighting.

Sonic then took a note of something while fighting these clones that none of them had a blue rose in their hands and one did, which he presume was the real Zor who was summoning the clones. "That must be the real Zor, looks like I got this in the bag." Sonic said as a blue aura surrounded his whole body charging up his super boost. Sonic charged through the multiple clones like a rocket, closing in near the real Zor.

"What the…." Zor said as he stopped looking at his blue rose not really paying attention to his clones begin attacked as he then got body charge by Sonic sending him crashing through multiple trees at a high speed knocking him out.

"Will the real Zor, please stand up." Sonic sang, mocking Zor. Sonic then looked at the Zor clones as they all disappear in front of him, when the real Zor was beaten by Sonic's super boost. "Life is not pointless if you make the best of it!" Sonic shouted at Zor, putting up a thumbs up to the zeti.

"And I knocked him out didn't I?" Sonic said looking at the knocked out depressed zeti. "Shot I did, how am I suppose to find out what they are planning and see if they are involve of the disappearance of the people." Sonic said, pounding his forehead for his mistake.

"We'll at least that takes care of him. I better...huh?" Sonic looked up and saw Zor's blue rose floating down to ground gently. Sonic picked at looked at the blue rose carefully as he began to sing.

"Do do do, another one bites the dust. And another one gone. Another one bites the dust." Sonic sang leaving the dark forest while dancing in victory continuing his adventure.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_After making a promise to a little girl name Carol to find her father and the missing people from a town called Avale. Sonic encounter some deform Buzz bombers made by someone else other than Eggman. He soon found out who did it when he encounter two of the zeti known as Zomom and Zor, who he beat after fighting them. Sonic is continuing his adventures as it is gonna be filled with a surprise for him. _

Sonic, making his way out of the dark part of forest, saw a light in the distance as he exit it out. "Finally some light, glad to see some light after begin in the dark forest for a while." Sonic said happily looking at the cloudy sky as he exited the dark forest. Sonic found himself in opened snowy field in the middle of the forest surrounded by beautiful winter flowers.

Sonic took this time rest a bit as he sat on a rock and tighten the red winter scarf on his neck to keep it from falling off from him. Sonic was seeing how beautiful the scenery looked as his eyes were caught by the beauty of the snowy mountains in far distance and the winter plants around him covered in snow. Sonic then laid down on the rock and looked at the sky as he watched the snow fall gently on his face, not caring about the snow hitting him.

As Sonic was enjoying his little break, he couldn't help but think about his friends Honey and Tails, who were probably looking for him at the moment, worry sick about him. Then the thought of Honey reminded him of something.

"Oh that's right me and Honey were supposed to sing together at the concert, how can I almost forget." Sonic said. "At least the concert is tomorrow, I got time to spare." Sonic said still looking at the sky.

Sonic feels a little guilty for not letting Honey and Tails know that he was okay and that he sprang into a new adventure without them, but he then looked at the winter scarf that Carol gave him and quickly shook off the guilt as he remember the Christmas promise he made to Carol. "I made a promise and I tend to keep it." Sonic said determined as he made a fist with his hands shaking it to the sky.

"Aww isn't that cute and what promise might that be you blue rat." said a female voice.

Sonic got up to his feet fast hearing the voice. Who he saw was Zeena who is sharpening her nails and blowing on them, giving herself a little manicure. "Hey it's you umm..oh what's your name again?" Sonic asked, snapping his fingers trying to remember the green zeti's name. Zeena was mad that Sonic doesn't remember her name as her face turned red in anger.

"It's Zeena! How can you not remember my name, you stupid blue rat!" Zeena feeling disrespected by the blue blur. "Sorry I can't remember a name from a person who doesn't have anything important in their lives other than their nails." Sonic mocked.

"Why you'll pay for saying that." Zeena said getting ready to attack Sonic with her sharp nails. Sonic pulled out Zor's blue rose and place it in his mouth like spanish dancer as he got in a dancing position to fight. "Let's dance, senorita Zeena." Sonic said in spanish with him holding the blue rose in mouth.

Zeena started attacking Sonic with her sharp claws with powerful swings, Sonic didn't do anything but dodge her attack with the his dancing skills. "Come on, show me your moves." Sonic taughted as he clapped his hands like a dancer.

Zeena was getting annoyed that Sonic was just playing and mocking her. "I'm gonna make sure you don't ever run with those legs when I'm done with you." Zeena said as she started to charge again to Sonic with her sharp nails.

For the next few minutes Zeena kept on attacking the blue hero as he kept on dodging her attacks with his dancing skills, not hitting her back and having fun. The two then found themselves on top of a frozen lake where the two looked at each feets away, eye to eye. "You know this is my first time using my dancing skills in a fight." Sonic stated, keeping his balance on the thin ice.

"Really well then let's see how your skills deal with….ahh!" Zeena stopped as she forgot keep her balance on the thin ice. Just as Zeena was about to hit the thin ice with her back, she was rescued by the blue blur as he grabbed her back making them look like if they finished a dance.

Zeena looked to see the hedgehog's face with the blue rose still in mouth as Sonic gave her mocking eyes. "Let's say we finish this dance once and for all." Sonic said looking at the green zeti who blushing madly and was really angry that he saved her from breaking the ice.

Zeena then quickly tried to strike the hedgehog, but missed again as they both got out of the thin ice lake and made their way to solid ground. "What's the matter? Can't hit a pretty lady, you been doing nothing but dodging my attacks.." Zeena mocked Sonic, who just laughed at her remark. "What's so funny?" Zeena said, confused by Sonic's laughter.

"You're right, I'm won't hurt a pretty lady hahaha." Sonic laughed. "But that won't stop her though." Sonic pointed something behind Zeena. "Wait what? What..." Zeena was cut off as a red high heel boot hit the back of her head knock her down to the ground. The one who knocked down Zeena was Sonic's good friend, Honey the Cat who is very happy to find her hedgehog friend. "SONIC! YOU'RE OKAY!" Honey said in relief.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said happily. Honey then got close and hit Sonic on his head,"You had me and Tails worry sick you know." Honey said after hitting his head. "OW!" Sonic said rubbing the pain away. "Why didn't you tell us that you were okay and why were you fighting her?" Honey scolding the hedgehog.

"Look I'll explain it all later, but first I need her to wake up to get some answers, It looks like she's still moving." Sonic pointing at the out cold green zeti, who was still moving on the ground.

Moments later

"Huh...where..where am I?" Zeena said slowly open her eyes as she slowly woke up. "What's going on?!" Zeena said as she found that someone tied her hands and legs together with rope while leaning on a to a tree.

Then both Sonic and Honey appeared in front of her as she tried to break free. "So now that you're awake. Tell me where are the other Zeti and what are they planning and where are the people you guys kidnapped?" Sonic asked, trying get some answer from Zeena.

"Ha like I'm gonna tell you anything you blue rat." Zeena said, as she then turned her head to Honey. "And for you, you just got lucky I had my back turned when you attacked me." Zeena said angrily to Honey, who just rolled her eyes. "Answer my questions Zeena before things get ugly from here." Sonic said.

"Haha how ugly?" Zeena mocked Sonic. "This ugly, Honey you got that thing we need." Sonic asked his cat friend. "Sure have, it's in my pocket." Honey said as he pulled out something shiny from one of the pocket of her red outfit. Zeena's eyes widen in dread from what Honey pulled out. "No anything but that, anything but that!" Zeena cried.

What Honey pulled out was a nail clipper, much to Zeena's fear. "I know how much you care about your nails, so it would be a shame if someone clip them and ruin how they look." Sonic said, making Zeena nervous. "This can all be avoided if you just answer my questions." Sonic said, walking back and forward.

Zeena tried her best not to answer the hedgehog's answer as she kept quiet. "Sign I guess we have no choice, Honey would you do the honor?" Sonic asked. "With pleasure." Honey said as she got near Zeena's nail with the nail clipper.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" Zeena shouted in fear. "The other zeti are at secret mountain base, where we are using the people as slaves to build a project of ours." Zeena said quickly.

"What project?" Sonic asked. "We are planning to rebuild the extractor that you destroyed back on planet Hex and use it not only to get this world's power, but other worlds as well." Zeena said.

"Where is this secret mountain base?" Sonic continued to asked. "It's about a mile away from here, in that direction over there." Zeena said, pointing the direction with her head.

"Good, let's go Honey." Sonic said as Honey followed him behind, leaving the green zeti behind. "Wait! You're just leaving me here?" Zeena said trying to break free from the rope tying her.

"Don't worry the two guys will find you after they wake from their hours of sleeping after I beat the living snot out of them." Sonic mocked as he and Honey left. "JUST WAIT TIL I GET OUT OF THIS HEDGEHOG AND WHEN I DO I'LL SHRED YA TO PIECES!" Zeena shouted at the top of her lungs.

Zeena then got hit on the forehead by Sonic who threw Zor's blue rose causing Zeena to blush in embarrassment. "You are so dead!" Zeena shouted as she tried to break free.

With Sonic and Honey

Sonic and Honey were walking in the direction where the secret base where zeti were holding the missing people hostage. "So Sonic you haven't explain about what happen to you after that whole reindeer incident?" Honey asked.

"First things first, where's Tails?" Sonic asked. Honey was about to answer when a voice called them out. "Sonic! Honey!" shouted a familiar voice. Sonic and Honey turned around to find their two tailed fox friend coming to them. "Tails!" Sonic said, happy to his little brother friend. "Sonic what happened to you?" Tails asked. "Well since everyone is here now, I'll tell ya guys everything that has happen so far." Sonic said.

One explanation later

"And so that happen, so now not only I'm finding Carol's father, but also putting a stop to the Deadly Six." Sonic said finishing up his story as well as telling Honey his history with the Deadly Six. Both Tails and Honey had smiles on their faces and laughed. "What so funny?" Sonic asked. "Oh Sonic that is so like you, helping someone in need." Honey said. "Yeah, I'm not even surprise by it." Tails said.

"Hey can you blame me, I just love helping others." Sonic said happily. "And we're gonna help on you on this adventure, right Tails?" Honey said giving Sonic a thumbs up. "Yeah we will, what kind of friends will we be if we didn't." Tails said. "You guys are awesome." Sonic said to his friends. "We know." both Tails and Honey said together.

"By the way how did you guys find me?" Sonic asked. "We followed the gold trail that your sleigh was leaving behind, lucky for us it stay in the sky for hours leading us to where you crashed." Tails explained.

"So then me and Tails split up to find you and thats when I saw you fighting against Zeena and sprang into action." Honey said. "Now that everything is explained, let's go save the missing people and beat the rest of the Deadly Six." Sonic said as both Tails and Honey nodded and made their way to their destination.

Outside of the secret base

The trio made their way to the mountain only to find a large cave on it, which leads to the base where the other three zeti were at. Sonic looked deep into the cave and saw something in the far distance glowing dark red. "Come on you guys I see something in the distance." Sonic said as he and the rest entered the cave. They all ran to the glowing red light in the far distance to see what it was that was glowing.

They soon found themselves inside of the mountain where looked below and saw the missing people working on extractor against their free will with the Eggman's deform Badniks beside them making sure they are getting the job done.

Sonic was angry seeing all this happening and couldn't wait to beat the rest of the Deadly Six. "Tails you go down there and stop the extractor from working and Honey I want you to go down there with him and protect him while he his disabling the extractor from the Badniks and save the people afterwards. I'll go deal with rest of the zeti." Sonic said to his friends.

"You got it Sonic." Tails said. "Just leave it to us." Honey said. Tails then flew down to the extractor with Honey gliding down with her wings following Tails. Sonic quickly ran to find other zeti as hew as getting with his showdown with the zeti.

Sonic looked around the area and soon found a large red door, which he presume where the rest of the zeti were at. Sonic busted through the large red door with his super boost. Sonic saw in front of him was Zavok and Zazz as they were all in a dark room filled with computers with monitors of the outside world.

Zazz and Zavok were looking at Sonic ready for the hedgehog's actions. "So Sonic we meet again." Zavok said as he and Zazz walked together closed to the hedgehog. "Sure has been, hey where's the old guy?" Sonic asked, wonder where Master Zik was at.

"He's dealing with that cat friend of yours at the moment as we speak." Zavok said. "Huh no problem, Honey can handle a old man like him on her own." Sonic said, getting in his fighting position as well as Zavok.

"WAIT I WANNA THE FIGHT THE BLUE RAT FIRST!" Zazz shouted stepping in front his leader Zavok, looking at the hedgehog while sticking out his tongue like a rocker. "Very well then, you had been patient all this time, proceed." Zavok said stepping back.

"AW YEAH!" Zazz shouted as he charge up to Sonic as Sonic did the same. The two were about collide when Sonic did a slide attack and did a upper kick, hitting Zazz in the stomach. "YEAH THIS IS THE FIGHT I BEEN WAITING FOR!" Zazz said not caring about the pain Sonic caused. Sonic laughed at Zazz's remark, "Hahaha you know Zazz you were always my favorite of the six." Sonic said.

"YEAH WHY!?" Zazz said wanting to know. "Because kicking your zeti butt is always fun." Sonic mocked as the two charge up to each other again. The two were going at as they their punches and kicks at each other for the next two minutes. Zazz threw straight punch which Sonic quickly ducked and gave Zazz a uppercut to his chin making Zazz feel woozy.

Sonic quickly took the opportunity and grabbed Zazz's feet and started rotating his whole body and threw him straight to one of the computers in the room, electrifying him causing him to black out.

"Well that was a shocking experience." Sonic joked as he looked at the pink color zeti passed out. "Now it's time to end this Zavok and….where did you go?" Sonic looked around the room only find Zavok gone. "He's not getting away from me that easy." Sonic said as he left in a blur.

With Honey and Tails

Tails was at the controls of the machine, trying to disable the extractor but was a hard time going to through all the security programs he as has been dealing, while Honey was fight Master Zik in hand to hand combat, protecting Tails from stopping the extractor.

The missing people of Avale were all watching everything in front of them as they watch Honey and Master Zik fight as the both of them were breathing heavily as they were both giving each other a hard time fighting one another.

"I have to say young cat, I'm impressed by your fighting skills." Master Zik said praising Honey's fighting skills. "Thanks, I trained a lot backed then when I was a kitten." Honey said in fighting stance.

Honey then turned her head a bit to Tails, "Tails how is disabling that extractor coming along?" Honey asked while keeping her eyes on Master Zik. "I still need more time, the stupid machine is giving a hard time to disable it." Tails said stilling to trying to disable the extractor.

"How about you join the Deadly Six young cat. I see great potential in you and I can help you unleashed it to make you stronger." Master Zik said, trying to persuade Honey with his offer.

"Yeah there was no way I'm joining your stupid group, I'm already with a group of amazing friends." Honey shot back with Sonic's trademark grin on her face, while rubbing her noses like Sonic does with one finger.

Master Zik notice the way Honey doing was the things Sonic would do. "I see that you're very close to the blue hedgehog." Master Zik said looking at Honey. "Yeah I am, he's like a brother to me and I'm like a sister to him." Honey said proudly.

"Come on let's end this. I'm all fired up." Honey said getting in her fighting stance. Honey and Master Zik locked eyes on each other as they both came close and started to fight again. Master Zik was using his wooden staff to lay hits as Honey blocked the hits with her arms. Honey then grabbed the staff and headbutted Master Zik causing him to let go of the staff.

Honey then started spinning the staff and taunting Master Zik while in a fighting position with his staff in her hands. "Looks like I have your staff, old man." Honey said having fun spinning around the staff around her body. "You may have it, but can you use it young cat?" Master Zik asked the red dressed cat.

"Let's find out shall we." Honey said preparing to fight with Master Zik's staff. The two charge on as Honey was using her fist and the staff to fight, while Master Zik was trying his karate moves against Honey as the two fought for a while until Honey saw an opening to strike.

Honey then kicked Master Zik to the ground with the help of the staff causing Master Zik to stay on the ground because of the pain. Honey watched as Master Zik couldn't get back and as she had an Idea. Honey stepped back and used the staff to push her up into the air and did a elbow dive attack to Master Zik, knocking him out cold. Tails couldn't help but smile as he saw what Honey just did.

"Honey that was awesome!" Tails said happily, as he was a fan of watching wrestling. "Thanks I learned it when you, me and Sonic were watching wrestling together." Honey said remember the moves she saw on television.

"Haha we should all go to a live wrestling event someday." Tails said happily. "Tails did you disable extractor or did you stop watch me do that elbow dive attack that I did." Honey said, crossing her arms. "Of course I did, it took a while but I did it." Tails said proudly.

"Good let's get the people out of here and…" Honey was cut off as the ground started rumbling and the place started to crumple as rocks started to fall. Tails and Honey looked behind and found a 50 feet tall Zavok coming towards them, charging up a fireball from his mouth. "EVERYONE RUN!" Tails shouted, as he and Honey we're leading people out of the base to safely.

"ALL OF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Zavok shouted in monstrous voice as he blocked the exit with one of his hands. "YOU ARE ALL TOO FINISH THE EXTRACTOR AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE OF IT!" Zavok demanded, uncaring that the place was falling apart.

Zavok hand that was blocking the exit was then hit by a blue blur causing him some pain. "ARG!" Zavok shouted in pain, holding his hand. Zavok looked to his top left and the blue hedgehog standing there with a mocking smile.

"EVERYONE GET OUT, I'LL DEAL WITH BIG RED UGLY HERE MYSELF!" Sonic shouted at Tails, Honey and the people as they took the chance to leave the base. "Sonic be careful!" Honey said to her friend before she left.

Sonic gave Honey a thumbs up, "You know I will!" Sonic said as she watch her leave. Sonic then turned his head to Zavok. "I JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH ABOUT YOU, YOU STUPID PEST." Zavok said as he shot giant fireball from his mouth aiming for Sonic.

Sonic dodge the fireball as it coming toward him. Sonic then looked at the falling rocks and did a homing attack to them reaching near Zavok and hit his face with a super boost and landed on one of his horn.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zavok said trying get Sonic off of him. "WooHoo! This is what I call a rodeo." Sonic said hanging on to Zavok's Horn. Zavok quickly charge against a wall hoping to get rid of Sonic, but the plan backfire as his horn became stuck to the wall.

Sonic then hit all the wall hard with his spindash and moved away from the large red zeit as he caused giant boulders to coming towards them. Zavok then manage to get his horns off the wall only to see above him giant boulders coming towards him as he was too late to move away.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME HEDGEHOG!" Zavok said as the giant boulders hitting him, covering up in pile of boulders. "He's done, now I gotta get of here." Sonic said. As Sonic was about to leave he heard a voice. "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE ME!" shouted the voice.

Sonic looked where the voice was coming from and saw a man who looked like he injured his leg from one falling rocks. Sonic quickly ran to the man and picked him up on his back.

"Hang on dude, we're getting out of here." Sonic said as he blasted his way to the exit as the place continued to crumple down causing the extractor to be destroyed and explode. Sonic was running out of the cave with the man on his back, he looked behind to see that large fire explosion from the extractor was coming towards them.

"Oh no I better speed up, hang on to me tight." Sonic said to the man as he used his super boost to get out quickly. "Almost there, I see the exit of the cave." Sonic saw the light at the end of the cave as the explosion was closing in near them.

Sonic manage to make it outside as he quickly moved to left side of the cave as the fire from the explosion shot straight out from the cave. "Phew that was close one." Sonic said as the explosion's fire finally stopped as he carefully dropped the injured man on the snowy floor. Sonic turned his head to the man as Tails, Honey and the people they saved saw the hedgehog come out of the cave alive.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sonic asked the man on the floor. "Yeah I just injured my leg back there, it should be fine in a couple days and…" the man stopped talking as he saw Sonic's red scarf.

"Is that my scarf? How do you have it?" The man said recognizing his scarf. Sonic eyes widen hearing this, "What's your name?" Sonic asked. "Mike." the man answer.

"Well Mike it looks like somebody's getting their wish come true." Sonic said smiling at Honey and Tails behind him.

Avale Town

Carol was sitting on the doorstep of her house waiting for Sonic to returned, she hasn't move from the spot since Sonic left. Carol's mother Beth was worried sick as her daughter haven't ate anything or came into the house for hours. "Carol dear, please come in it's getting cold out here." Beth said to her daughter.

Carol did nothing as she still sat there all quiet still hoping for Sonic and her father to come back. Beth seems she couldn't do anything to get her daughter in the house as her daughter kept on looking at the direction where Sonic left. "Let me bring a blanket to keep you warm then." Beth said.

As Beth was about to enter her house, she and her daughter saw a figure in the distance, which Carol got up to her feet run and Beth with a tear of happiness coming out of her eye. Carol got closed to find Sonic carrying her father on his shoulders as tears were falling from her eyes. "It looks like somebody is happy." Sonic as he let go of Mike.

"Dad!" Carol cried happily as she jumped to her dad. "Carol my daughter Carol." Mike said as he embrace his daughter after months of not seeing her face. "I thought I would never see you again." Carol cried on her dad's chest. "Me too pumpkin pie, me too." Mike said her daughter also crying as they both continued to embrace each other

Carol then looked at Sonic, who was smiling at the scene in front of him. "Thank you Sonic, you made my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is my dad to come back and you made it come true by the promise you made." Carol said with tears still in her eyes.

"No problem Carol." Sonic said with smile. "Sonic thank you so much for bringing me back to my daughter, is there anything we can do to return the favor?" Mike asked.

"No need, your daughter help me in my time of need and I just returned a favor." Sonic said as Mike and Carol smiled at the hedgehog. "You can keep the red scarf as memento from our family as a thank you present Sonic." Mike said he and her daughter made their way to their house. "Thanks, have a Merry Christmas." Sonic shouted at them.

Tails and Honey then came behind Sonic as he watched Carol and Mike leave to their house with Beth coming towards them and kissed her husband Mike.

"So is everyone else back with their families safe and sound?" Sonic ask if Honey and Tails escorted everybody back to their homes. "We sure did and everyone here are calling us heroes." Honey said as she nodded.

"Well now that's over, let's head back home ourselves and enjoy Christmas there when it comes." Sonic said. "Don't forget Sonic, tomorrow we have to sing together for the concert." Honey reminding Sonic. "Hahaha how can I?" Sonic teased. "Come on you guys I parked the Tornado a mile away from here." Tails said as they all left Avale town.

Christmas Eve at Station Square's park

It was night time and Station Square's park was with filled with light of christmas decorations making it feel like a place of joy, people were all around the park getting ready to see the performance, not only people were there but some of Sonic's other friends like: Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Big, Cream, Vanilla and as well as Honey's parents were there in the front crowd. Sonic, Honey and team Chaotix were getting ready to perform as Sonic looked at the massive crowd of people behind the curtains.

"Man look at the crowd out there, they really want to see this concert don't they." Sonic said still looking at the crowd, still wearing the red scarf Mike gave him. "Of course they do Sonic they want to see the hero who brought them back their joy after Eggman attacked the city, sing in front of them." Tails said walking off the stage.

"How are you guys doing with those instruments." Sonic asked team Chaotix "We' are just about good and ready." Espio said nodding at Sonic. "Yeah let's do it!" Charmy said. "Are you sure you guys don't want me to sing this song?" Vector said. "NO!" everybody shouted at him. "Doh!" Vector snapped his fingers.

"Hey Sonic." Honey said from behind him. "Sonic are you ready to get this song started?" Honey asked happily. "You know I am." Sonic said boldly. "Before we start Sonic, you have a visitor." Honey said as step out of the way to reveal Carol and her family in front of Sonic as they waved hello. "Sonic!" Carol shouted happily as she ran to the hedgehog and gave a him a hug.

"Carol what are you and your family doing here?" Sonic surprise to them here and the same time happy to see them here. "We came here to see you perform Sonic." Mike said. "And we wanted to celebrate Christmas here and because Carol here, wanted to see you again after you left." Beth said.

"I can't wait to see you sing Sonic. Good luck and Merry Christmas." Carol said happily as she and her left and joined the crowd outside to watch the performance. "Merry Christmas to you Carol and your family as well." Sonic shouted. "Sonic we're about to started in a few seconds, get ready." Honey said giving herself and Sonic a microphone to sing and team Chaotix getting ready with their instruments.

The curtains opened and in front of them were thousands of people cheering and clapping at first sight of them. Team Chaotix started the beat of the music as Sonic and Honey nodded at each other as they both sang the night away.

After the concert

_After the concert which both Sonic and Honey got a lot of claps and cheers from the people, Sonic and Co. all went to Honey's home for a Christmas party were they all laughed and cheered with each other and sang some Christmas songs together, even Shadow had a small smile at the party hanging out with his friends even though he was just watching everyone from on the couch. Everybody got the presents they wanted like Cream got new stuff animal plushie, Charmy got that new video game he wanted, Vector got a new detective I.D. and both Shadow and Knuckles got autographed picture of a mad female blue hedgehog Selena given by Sonic who secretly sign it himself. Time went on and the party ended as everyone went back home wished each other a Merry Christmas. Sonic was the last one leave as he gave Honey a goodbye hug before he left. Sonic right now was heading home, hoping to get hours of sleep after the fun he had from the party._

"*Yawwn*Man what a party that was." Sonic said in a tired tone as he was approaching his home through the dark blue weather, tightening the red scarf. "I wonder what adventures lay in the future and the challenges as well, oh just thinking about it makes me excited. I have a feeling that the Deadly six will return though." Sonic said closing in to his home.

"Aw home sweet home, I can't wait to lay in bed and…" Sonic stopped talking when he notice something on his doorstep. Sonic got closed to it and saw it was a red present box there. Sonic pick the box up and read the tag on it.

"To: Sonic the Hedgehog, From: T.B." Sonic said reading the tag carefully. Sonic quickly unwrapped it and saw that there was a greeting card with a picture of a pineapple on it, tape to the box. Sonic open the greeting as he began to read it.

_Dear, Sonic the Hedgehog_

_It's been a long time since I last saw you when we were kids. I see that you're still that the same caring hedgehog that when I first saw your young eyes to my young eyes. You are probably wondering who I am, but don't worry we'll meet in person soon. I know you probably don't remember me and I can't blame you since you saw me one time, but I have good reasons why I haven't talked to you since we first met. All I will say though is that because of your actions on that day when you saved me from one of Robotnik's attack inspire me to become strong and brave, which help me a lot during the years apart from each other. There's a little memento from me in the box to help you give you a little clue who I am. Until we meet again, stay as the fun loving and caring hedgehog I fell in love. Feliz Navidad from the bottom of my heart._

_ With the love in my heart,_

_ T.B._

_ P.S. I loved your performance at the park _

Sonic didn't know how to respond as he read the greeting card multiple times to see if that he wasn't seeing things because of how tired he was. "Oh no, this can't be good, well at least it's not Amy." Sonic said, looking at the card carefully.

Sonic then opened the present to find a yellow bow ribbon that was used to hold a female's hair in a ponytail. Sonic then looked around in his area only to see if anybody was around that left the present, but he saw nothing but snow. "Who is this T.B.? Well all I know is that she is waiting for me and her to meet." Sonic said thinking to himself as he entered his house with the yellow bow ribbon in his hand.

Unaware in the far snowy distance from Sonic's house, stood a mysterious figure in a dark cloak with a gold staff with a diamond attach to the top of it in her hand. She had a smile underneath the dark cloak as she watch the blue hero enter his house with her present. "Soon Sonic, we'll meet again." The mysterious figure said as she walked away as snowflakes began to fall from the sky slowly.

The End


End file.
